Marka Ragnos
Description Marka is about seven feet tall with the red skin of a Sith. He has a square set jaw and a bony protrusion sticking from it. His eyes are more like black holes then eyes. They absorb all light. Is someone were to look into them for to long they would end up at the mercy of Marka. Marka's skin is covered in black marks. They are the marks of a high member of the Sith order. They signify that he is not only a powerful Sith but a real member of the Sith race. Marka wears a crown like hat. The hat has a pair of silver horns attached to it. On his forehead he has a silver skull embossed into it. The hat flows down and ends in a long chain mail like material, but this is not just any material it is a chain mail enhanced by Sith Alchemy. Below the chain mail he has a black poncho like outfit that covers his entire body and arms. His arms are covered in scale like gauntlets from his elbow down. The gauntlets turn into gloves that are also scale like metal enchanted by Sith Alchemy. History Feared, obeyed, and admired among the Sith, the details of his century-long reign are few, although his death marked the end of the high point of the Sith Empire, despite his reluctance to continue expansion. Immediately following his funeral, a schism erupted between the leaders of the Sith, and further events led to a major war with the Galactic Republic and, because the schism was never healed, ultimately the end of their interstellar empire. His death resulted in the rise of another Sith Lord, Naga Sadow, shortly before the Great Hyperspace War. His spirit lingered in the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban, long after his death. About one millennium after his death, Marka's spirit was summoned from the grave using a pair of Sith talismans and crowned Exar Kun as the new Dark Lord, and Ulic Qel-Droma as Kun's apprentice, all in an attempt to restore the lost empire of a thousand years prior. The Great Sith War devastated the galaxy once again, but the Sith Empire was not restored. Ragnos' spirit dwelt in his tomb until once again returning from beyond the grave, this time summoned by a Sith cult known as the Disciples of Ragnos whose leader was Tavion, Desann's student. Tavion used an ancient scepter made by Ragnos to drain residual Force energy and use it to empower her followers. She then planned to use the collected energy to resurrect Ragnos. When Jaden Korr entered the tomb, intending to stop Tavion, she managed to resurrect Ragnos by allowing his spirit to possess her body, but was nevertheless defeated by Jaden. Ragnos' ghost was forced back into his sarcophagus, screaming that he would return. 16 years after Tavion tried to rescue Marka he was again discovered. But this time in a book he had fled to after his sarcophagus was poorly sealed. He this time inhabited a man named Henri Ducard. Slowly but surely he is taking over Ducard's body. And Ducard is left in the books for the next reader to be lost in. Sword Form Plat et l'Entaille-Expert The Plat et l'Entaille was an ancient Sith sword form created and used only by Marka Ragnos. The form would have more then likely moved onto another user had Marka not died before he could teach another. If this form was learned by another it was lost when Revan and Malak made Sith Tremor swords. This form requires the user to use both the flat of the sword to block and attack. This is done by holding the flat of the sword facing our opponent. The user would then attack like they were using a regular Sith sword. The user, by using the flat of the blade, will crush the bones of the opponent. This form also includes a fast paced amount of slashing the opponent with the tip and edge of the blade. The most powerful move with this form is 'Plat alors l'Entaille'. This move is when the user uses the flat of the blade to break bones and then quickly turn the blade and pull backwards breaking the skin. One great thing of this form is that even if the opponent does make it out of the battle alive, they will die slowly from internal bleeding. Ragnos, Marka